


Just a Dream

by Avistella



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Prophetic Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Zen dreams of a young woman he's never met before.





	

The moment Zen opens his eyes, he's greeted by a familiar scene that makes his heart swell with nostalgia. It's the RFA party that he had grown to love in the past and so dearly misses. It's been quite a while since the last party, and perhaps that's why Zen is dreaming of the past. The actor knows it's a dream since he's come to accept the fact that the idea of future RFA parties died alongside Rika years ago. Nevertheless, Zen decides to indulge himself in this comfortable feeling of warmth and allows the dream to just flow in whatever direction it takes him.

The young man looks around, and he sees familiar guests and sponsors he's met in the past. As he wanders, he happens across an unfamiliar face. Zen has never met nor seen this young woman before him, but he can't help but feel drawn to her, almost as if they have met before. Before he knew it, Zen had already started walking up to this mysterious woman.

The young woman coincidentally happens to turn around in his direction, and upon making eye contact, she exclaims with joy. "Zen!"

Zen is taken aback; he isn't surprised that she knows his name since he's met a few of his fans before at the party, but he's instead shocked at how this woman makes him feel even though this should be their first time meeting. ...But it doesn't feel like it. She talks to him as though they were old friends, and the young man finds himself relaxing in her presence. In the back of his mind, Zen is trying to put a name to this female before him. He feels as though he _knows_ her name, like it's on the tip of his tongue, but his face scrunches in irritation when he can't seem to think of it.

"Zen? Are you okay?" the young woman asks, gently placing a concerned hand over his.

Her touch is electric, and Zen immediately pulls away only to find that he actually liked that small, fleeting feeling and already misses the feel of her hand. He clears his throat, and thanks to what he does for a living, successfully reassures the young woman that he's fine. She stares at him for a moment, almost as though she doesn't believe him, and Zen can't help but get lost in her eyes.

" _They're beautiful,_ " he mentally notes to himself. He feels as though he can stare at them forever, but by the time the thought crosses his mind, he's no longer at the party but instead lying on the bed of his small apartment.

Zen remains lying there, taking a moment to let the memory of the dream sink in. His head is throbbing, and he realizes that he had woken up in a sweat. For a second, the young man is confused before remembering that this isn't the first time something like this has happened. Zen believes that what he just experienced was another prophetic dream of his.

The actor turns to his side to retrieve his phone, pulling up the RFA app. It's scarcely been used ever since Rika died, but somehow, Zen thinks that he will be using it more often in the next following days, and he becomes excited as he joins in the conversation with everybody else who was online. It's already the next day since Zen had that dream, when—

**\---[Name] has entered the chatroom---**


End file.
